


Waves of Space and Time

by BbyxBlue23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Swear Words, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), angst later on in the fic, legends of tomorrow au!, oh and this is a rewritten ver. of one of my other fics!, some comedy!, this is gonna be long-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyxBlue23/pseuds/BbyxBlue23
Summary: Have you ever felt like your life never had any purpose? Have you ever felt like you wanted to get lost in the waves of space and time?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Pilot: Part 1/ 4 (iwaoi and mattsuhana)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129779) by [BbyxBlue23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyxBlue23/pseuds/BbyxBlue23). 



"You're so stupid Oikawa."

"I could say the same to you baka!"

"Ha? Says the person who couldn't beat me."

Oikawa gasped. "You _promised_ that you wouldn't bring that up!"

"What? I promised?"

"I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you more!"

"Aww, you wanna kiss me so bad."

"No, I don't want to kiss you and your crusty lips."

"Actually they're pretty soft~"

"Shut up Shittykawa."

"You guys should kiss already!" Makki said.

"I agree!" Mattsun said.

"I also agree." A tall man in a trench coat said.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"A man in a trench coat" 

A flash appeared.

-

"Ugh." Oikawa's head was pounding.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Iwaizumi said

"Aww, you think I'm a beauty Iwa-chan~ Most importantly though, where are we?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us?."

"Oh! The trench coat dude." Makki said.

"The name's Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. I'm from Japan, and the future."

"What the fuck? Is this guy kidding us?" Oikawa said. "Time travel isn't possible!"

"Hey! I've watched *insert a time-travel show* and it's definitely real!" Makki said.

"Yeah! Shut up and go back to studying." Mattsun backed up Makki.

"Well, Shittykawa if you actually listened time travel is possible." Iwaizumi said.

"Do you want to join us? Wait, let me re-phrase this. In the future, Tsukishima will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world."

"Ha? What kind of sick joke is this?" Oikawa asked.

"Ok, I believe the time travel thing but this?" Makki said

"This isn't funny anymore-" Mattsun said.

"It's not a joke." Daichi said. "Well?"

"hmm... What do you think Mattsun?" Makki said,

"Hmm... It sounds fun!"

"Okay, Mattsun, and I will go!" Makki said.

"Ok. I'll go. I don't know if Shittykawa will join."

"Fine! Fine. I'll join." Oikawa said.

"good. meet me at this address in 20 hours."

\- (this next one is just iwaoi)

"Do you think this is a scam Iwa-chan?"

"I don't know."

"Should we actually go? I mean, even if we went Daichi would probably return us to the time we left."

"I mean, at least we changed the future right?"

"That's IF we can change it at all."

"..."

"..."

an awkward silence came between them.

"Let's do it." Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah, let's go."

-part 1/4 end.


	2. Pilot: Part 2/3 (suga and yamaguchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. They are all adults!) reread chapter 1 bc I updated it :>

"Suga-san, do I really have to do this?" Yamaguchi asked.

Yamaguchi is a student majoring in medics and Suga majors in science, and both of them are friends.

"Yes, you do!" Sugawara said.

"Why?"

"You have exams tomorrow!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. hmm?" A buzz came from Suga's phone.

**_[new message]_ **

"You better study ok?"

"Yep."

**Daichi: Hey suga**

**Me: Daichi!**

**Me: its been so long : >**

**Daichi: yeah, wanna catch up?**

**Me: yes ofc!**

**Daichi: great. Do you know the coffee shop where we met?**

**Me: yeah, meet you there?**

**Daichi: see you at 3**

**Me: see you!**

Suga put down the phone and proceeds to get ready.

"Hey, Yamaguchi," Sugawara said.

"Yes, Suga-san?" Yamaguchi said.

"Wanna come with me for some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure!"

-

-

-

"Daichi!" Suga said.

"Suga, and who's this?"

"It's Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi." Yamaguchi said.

-

-

-

"So, let me get this straight. The reason you wanted to talk to me was because you want my help to save the universe?"

"Mm, more or less."

"Are you crazy? Of course, I'm in!"

"What about you Yamaguchi?"

"If Suga's going, then I'm going."

"Great."


End file.
